High-speed data communication includes clock distribution in which a clock signal may be routed from a clock generator (e.g., an oscillator) to a timing circuit. The distance between the clock generator and the timing circuit may be relatively far, which may result in a large amount of power consumption.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.